


Stay for Me

by shinshia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend told me to write a drabble of Regina feeding Emma, so I gave it a try. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay for Me

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me to write a drabble of Regina feeding Emma, so I gave it a try. Hope you like it!

“Emma, time to wake up.” Regina urged Emma again after her morning shower. She had shared a room with the savior long enough to know she was not a morning person. “You’re going to be late.”

“Gina…my head is hurting me.”

“What?” The former queen walked to their bed. She placed her palm on her girlfriend’s forehead and frowned at her reddish cheeks. “Honey, no work today. You’re having a fever.”

“But…”

“No but. You stay in bed and I go to get medicine now.”

Regina went down to get aspirin and moved to the kitchen for water and some crackers before heading back to bedroom. She gently helped Emma to sit straight against the headboard. 

“…I have no appetite.” Emma pouted when she noticed Regina was opening the crackers’ packaging. 

“But the medicine may irritate your stomach. I don’t want you to get more sick.”

“I may take my chances.” 

“Are you 5? Don’t act like a child.”

“…Maybe I am?”

Regina sighed and found her sick girlfriend both irritating and adorable. “Just take a few bites, is that okay?”

“...Okay.” The blonde opened her mouth slightly. 

Regina couldn’t stop grinning in her heart when she fed her girlfriend. Although she was worried about her sickness, she secretly loved Emma being clingy. She liked to feel she was needed. 

“Now take the aspirin and get some rest, sweetheart.” Regina kissed softly on Emma’s forehead before she stood up. “I will call your father to cover your duty today.” 

“Thanks.” Emma laid down on the bed again. “Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Can you stay ‘til I am asleep?”

Regina turned back with a smile on her face. “Of course.”


End file.
